¿Y ahora qué?
by KeyKnows
Summary: "Itachi…ya escondí el cuerpo ¿Ahora qué?" Y no supo que era lo más aterrador en esa frase: Que la voz se refiriera explícitamente a él, que la voz le pareciera perturbadoramente familiar, o el saber que él no había mandado matar a nadie...


**__****Resumen:**_"…Itachi…ya escondí el cuerpo ¿Ahora qué?" Y no supo que era lo más aterrador en esa frase: Que la voz se refiriera explícitamente a él, que la voz le pareciera perturbadoramente familiar, o el saber que él no había mandado matar a nadie…_

_Porque no lo había hecho ¿verdad?_

**__****Duración:**_ Cuatro capitulos._

**__****Advertencias****_:_**_ Muerte de un personaje, lenguaje grosero, temas adultos, tortura psicológica, yaoi (de forma poco explicita)_

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto._

* * *

Puede comunicarme con…

—_Ya escondí el cuerpo… ¿ahora qué? _

Todo comenzó con aquella llamada. Con la voz que familiar pero inidentificable en ese momento le habló desde el otro lado de la línea casi en susurros.

Eran las dos de la mañana y él estaba durmiendo cuando su celular sonó. Lo tomó a tientas de la mesita de noche y se llevó el auricular a la oreja, esperando que fuera algo DE VERDAD importante, y no Kisame diciéndole que estaba ebrio y que fuera a recogerlo o alguna otra estupidez.

En retrospectiva, la idea que su amigo lo llamará no sonaba tan mal.

—Diga —su voz sonó ronca y se aclaró la garganta al escucharse.

—_Ya escondí el cuerpo… _—le dijo bajito la voz familiar de un hombre joven.

No supo si había escuchado mal o quizás estaba soñando o los nervios por su empleo lo estaban matando.

— ¿Qué? —alcanzó a decir.

—_Ya escondí el cuerpo… ¿ahora qué?_

Se quedó quieto, sin saber qué decir. Obviamente se habían equivocado de numero, o tal vez era una broma de pésimo gustó. En definitiva prefería que fuera sólo un chiste. La ligera interferencia en la línea fue lo único que se escuchó por un buen rato.

—…_Itachi ¿sigues ahí?_

La puta madre.

No tenía números exactos, pero estaba seguro de que era muy, muy poco probable que alguien llamará a un número equivocado y que justo terminara hablando con una persona del mismo nombre de la que buscaba.

—Yo… —abrió la boca para responder.

La llamada se cortó.

* * *

Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio jugando con un bolígrafo entre sus manos, mirando el protector de pantalla que se cernía altanero frente al informe que se suponía debía estar escribiendo para entregar esa tarde, pero no podía sacarse lo de la noche anterior de la cabeza.

Poco después de que la llamada se cortara, por un motivo inexplicable, y después de esperar por si llamaban otra vez, Itachi había revisado atentamente el número del que provenía. Había algo familiar en él, como si lo hubiera marcado hacia mucho, mucho tiempo en múltiples ocasiones, pero sólo era una pequeña sensación transitoria, como resquicios de algo que había pasado muy lejos en su tierna infancia o quizás algo que imaginó.

Se había encontrado también en la tentación de llamar de vuelta, para preguntar quién carajo había llamado y por qué a él, pero le pareció algo precipitado y hasta peligroso. La posibilidad de que la llamada no fuera para él, si bien era mínima, estaba latente, no sería bueno inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le concernían. Por otra parte, si la llamada era para él… ¡¿Pero cómo mierda podría ser para él? Él no había mandado matar a nadie, ni le había dicho a alguien que escondiera la evidencia porque no había evidencia que esconder, simplemente no tenía sentido que alguien le llamara para eso.

También tanteó la posibilidad de llamar a la policía, pero eso significaba involucrarse demasiado y quizás tener una represaría de quién fuera le había llamado. Sí, tal vez lo mejor era quedarse callado y hacer como si no pasara nada, después de todo, él no tenía porque asustarse, él no tenía nada que ver con ello, estaba completamente exento de lo que fuera había…

—Disculpe, señor Uchiha… —la tímida voz de su secretaria interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos.

Apenas alzando la vista la miró, no estaba de humor para nada

—Ehh…el señor Hoshigaki quiere verlo —terminó medio ocultándose con la puerta la mujer de cabello negro, intimidada por la mirada fría de su jefe.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó con fastidió, tenía cosas en que pensar.

—Si —se limitó a decir la joven Hinata Hyuuga. Naturalmente su jefe era, aunque frío, amable con ella y la ponía nerviosa el verlo tan agresivo— Permiso —terminó diciendo mientras se retiraba de la oficina.

Tardó en ponerse de pie e ir en encuentro de su amigo y compañero, no deseaba ver a nadie ahora. Se levantó, alisó las mínimas arrugas en su traje y salió de su lugar de trabajo con la idea de decirle después a Hinata que le dijera a todo el mundo que no estaba, y que no le pasará ninguna llamada a menos de que alguien estuviera muerto o…o pensándolo mejor, que no le pasará nada.

* * *

Tuvo que tomar el ascensor y subir al siguiente piso, donde se encontraba la oficina de Hoshigaki Kisame, quien formaba parte de la mesa directiva y que además era su jefe directo. Tuvo que pasar por entre algunos cubículos para llegar a la oficina del otro. Justo fuera de la puerta que lo llevaría s u encuentro con Kisame, le llamó la atención ver a uno de los trabajadores de esa área, más específicamente el asistente de Hoshigaki, empacando sus cosas en una caja de cartón, dejando limpio su escritorio.

No recordaba el nombre del empleado aunque tenía que tratar con él muy a menudo. Era un chico delgado y de extraño cabello color blanco, a veces se preguntaba si el joven se teñía el cabello y era lo suficientemente escrupuloso como para retocar las raíces cada que fuera necesario.

Naturalmente ese empleado era quien avisaba a Kisame de su presencia y esas cosas, pero supuso que de momento tendría que tocar la puerta.

Se acercó, dio un par golpecitos en la puerta y de inmediato la voz de su amigo le indicó que pasara. Se adentró en el recinto, dejando atrás al joven de cabello blanco que le decía a otro empleado lo que quedaba pendiente para ese día.

La oficina de su compañero y amigo era algo más grande.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó informal en cuando entró a la oficina pintada de bajo color azul y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

El hombre estaba de pie tras su escritorio, dándole la espalda y frente a una pecera más o menos grande junto a la ventana. Alimentaba a los pequeños pececillos de colores que nadaban ávidos por su alimento hacia la superficie.

Kisame dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volteó para encararlo mientras los animales acuáticos disfrutaban de su comida.

Con un gesto de la mano, el más alto de indicó que tomara asiento en una de las cómodas sillas giratorias de vinilo frente al escritorio mientras él hacía lo propio detrás de la mesa.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, e Itachi supuso que su compañero iba a decirle algo importante, parecía estar pensativo y buscando las palabras adecuadas. Pero Itachi también tenía cosas sobre las que hablar.

Deslizó una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y buscó ahí su teléfono celular, lo sacó con un movimiento discreto y miró la hora por debajo de la mesa: Aun faltaban dos horas para ir a almorzar y él ya se sentía como si estuviera muriendo. Buscó con rapidez el registro de las llamadas recibidas, e iba comenzar a contarle a Kisame la aventura de anoche, pero entonces Hoshigaki habló.

—Konan me llamó esta mañana —empezó a narrarle en tono confidencial—, parece que a Nagato no le fue muy bien en el juzgado.

Uchiha asintió con la cabeza. Hacía un par de semanas que Nagato, vicepresidente de la compañía, había sido acusado de fraude y toda la empresa había terminado embarrada en lo que fuera había o no hecho Nagato. Konan, recién nombrada presidenta hacia pocos meses, estaba que se tiraba de un puente. Cada paso que ella o cualquier funcionario de la empresa daba estaba siendo vigilado rigurosamente, y seguiría siendo así hasta que los hechos se esclarecieran. Pero nadie lo estaba pasando bien, mucho menos la pobre mujer que se había convertido en un manojo de nervios porque no quería perder la compañía de su difunto marido por culpa de "las falsas acusaciones". Aunque honestamente Kisame e Itachi, si bien no se consideraban íntimos del acusado, sabían de lo que Nagato era capaz por el bien de la empresa. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la verdad saliera a la luz, y ya le convendría a todo el mundo ir buscando empleo en otra parte.

De momento, sin embargo, convenía mantenerse como si no pasara nada.

— ¿Y lo encontraron culpable? —preguntó el moreno, fríamente y con aire de indiferencia.

—No…todavía —respondió el aludido— Se programó otra sesión dentro de una semana, pero Nagato está bajo arresto domiciliario y Konan, bueno, me llamó para que me hiciera cargo de la empresa mientras ella no está.

— ¿No vendrá a trabajar?

—Dice que tiene cosas que discutir con Nagato y los abogados.

Itachi suspiró. Su trabajo, la empresa en la que había estado cerca de seis años, se estaba yendo al carajo por culpa de los malos movimientos de Nagato, y ahora él y resto de lo trabajadores de esa compañía tendrían que pagar los platos rotos. No creía que le costara trabajo encontrar otro empleo, tenía buenos contactos, pero aun así no quería echar por tierra todo lo que había construido por poco más de un lustro.

Y luego estaba lo de la jodida llamada de la noche anterior.

—Kisame —llamó luego de un momento de silencio. El aludido soltó un "mmm" para demostrarle que estaba escuchando aunque mirara de forma distraída su ordenador— Anoche recibí una llamada muy extraña —le contó— Mira ¿casualmente reconoces el numero? —le mostró su celular que no había guardado en ningún momento.

A Hoshigaki le bastó con dar un pequeño vistazo al número que se mostraba en la pantalla.

—No —dijo con seguridad— ¿Quién te llamó?

—No lo sé —dudó un momento, pero luego decidió decirle la historia completa— Como a las dos de la mañana recibí esta llamada. Era un hombre, más joven que yo, y estaba buscándome a mí…o alguien con mi nombre. Me llamó para decirme que había ocultado un cadáver y preguntarme qué más debía hacer.

Su compañero se mantuvo en silencio después de escuchar su breve relato, meditando.

—Podría haber sido una broma —aventuró el mayor— Aunque es bastante raro que preguntaran por ti y además ¿No mandaste matar a nadie o si? —dijo medio bromeando pata destensar el ambiente.

—No que yo recuerde —respondió para seguir el chiste, pero volvió a ponerse serio— A demás el numero me parece familiar ¿estás seguro de que no lo conoces?

—Completamente.

Volvieron a permanecer callados durante un rato. Itachi no se lo había dicho a Kisame, pero el que la voz le pareciera conocida lo estaba manteniendo con la cabeza en ello, exprimiendo su memoria para ver si lograba recordar a quien le pertenecía, pero sin obtener ningún resultado.

De pronto alguien toco la puerta, y por instinto Kisame e Itachi tomaron poses más profesionales y menos relajadas, como si de verdad estuvieran discutiendo algo importante y no holgazaneando en horas de trabajo.

—Adelante —dijo Kisame e Itachi giro ligeramente sobre la silla para ver quien los estaba interrumpiendo.

El joven de cabello blanco que estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando Itachi llegó entró por la puerta y la cerro tras él.

—Señor Hoshigaki —dijo el joven— Venía a decirle que ya me voy —de pronto se le notaba algo nervioso, al parecer por la presencia de Itachi.

Kisame se levanto del escritorio y fue al encuentro del joven.

— ¿Te vas ya, Suigetsu? —le preguntó al acercarse— Bueno, entonces nos despedimos —le extendió la mano y el joven se la estrechó— Te deseo buena suerte.

—Gracias, señor, le agradezco la confianza que me brindó y todo lo que me ha enseñado —expresó el joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No hay de que, muchacho, te deseo mucho éxito —respondió Kisame.

Suigetsu asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a irse.

—Por cierto, mi reemplazo llegará mañana.

—Excelente —dijo Hoshigaki regresando a su lugar tras el escritorio.

—Permiso —terminó el joven mientras salía por la puerta.

— ¿Cuándo renunció? —preguntó Itachi volviendo a una pose más informal y cómoda sobre el asiento.

—Presentó su renuncia hace una semana, justo antes de que se renovara su contrato —le dijo Kisame volviendo a no hacer nada en su ordenador, Itachi creía que estaba jugando solitario.

— ¿Él sabía algo?

Hoshigaki negó con la cabeza. Sí, todo el mundo, desde el ejecutivo más importante después del presidente y vicepresidente, hasta el conserje sabían que la empresa no estaba pasando por un buen momento, pero Kisame supo entender la pregunta de su compañero, y no era una sorpresa que la respuesta fuera negativa: Aunque nada era seguro, nadie sabía que si encontraban a Nagato inocente iba a ser sólo por el buen trabajo de sus abogados.

Una vez más permanecieron en silencio, como si Kisame no tuviera que encargar se la empresa en lo que la jefa se encontraba en un estado emocional más estable y como si Itachi no tuviera que entregarle, al mismo Kisame, un informe antes de las cinco de la tarde.

Hoshigaki, que si estaba jugando solitario en la computadora, notó a su amigo distante y más indiferente de lo normal, supuso que aun le estaba dando vueltas a la llamada de la noche anterior.

—No te preocupes —le dijo, e Itachi levantó la vista de su teléfono para mirarlo— Sólo ignóralo, seguro no es nada.

—Mmm…supongo —contestó el moreno poco convencido.

Miró la hora en el reloj análogo de pared y se dio cuenta que apenas había gastado veinte minutos de su día ahí, algo bueno de no ser porque deseaba procrastinar por más tiempo, algo malo tomando en cuenta que aunque Kisame no lo estaba presionando, no entregar el informe resultaría mal para los dos.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —soltó de pronto Uchiha, deseando mantener su mente alejada de los problemas profesionales y personales.

Kisame miró la hora en la pantalla del ordenador, y aunque aún faltaba una hora y cuarenta minutos para la hora del almuerzo, decidió que sí tenía hambre, además, la policía vigilaba a la empresa por si hacía algo ilegal, no cuidaba de que sus empleados hicieran su maldito trabajo, algo de holgazanería no le caería mal a nadie.

* * *

Al final, la holgazanería si le había costado bastante. Tuvo que encerrarse en su oficina junto con una taza de café para poder terminar el informe y que ni él ni Kisame quedarán mal. Aunque viéndole el lado bueno, eso le dio la oportunidad de mantenerse ocupado y no seguir divagando sobre qué debía o no hacer.

Itachi Uchiha solía ser un hombre bastante práctico, y ya habría olvidado la llamada que no tenía por qué involucrarlo a él, de no ser por un hecho muy sencillo: La familiaridad que escuchó en aquella voz.

Era una voz masculina y joven, tal vez no mucho, no era la de un adolescente, si no la de un adulto joven y era también bastante agradable. De hecho, la voz lo había relajado mucho, de no ser así habría mandado a la mierda a quien fuera le había hablado para después colgar el teléfono efusivamente y arrojarlo contra la pared, pero no había sido el caso.

La voz le era familiar y lo relajaba en demasía, casi se le antojaba que lo llamara de nuevo para intentar identificarla mientras sentía que sus problemas desaparecían. Y eso no estaba bien.

Al final terminó enfocándose por completo en escribir su informe, salir a comer de nuevo —porque trabajar daba hambre y ese era uno de esos días en que no quería hacer nada—, entregar su trabajo y luego dirigirse a casa.

Salió como a eso de las nueve de la noche de la empresa, con un peso menos encima pero dejando a Kisame con la presión de estar a cargo, hacer varias llamadas y no sabía qué más, ciertamente no tenía ganas de preguntarle.

Subió en su auto, un bonito convertible color negro, y tomó la ruta más corta para llegar a su departamento en el centro de la ciudad, el cual no quedaba más que a media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos de su lugar de trabajo. Viajo con las noticias de la radio como música de fondo, escuchándolas a medias pero intentado no pensar en otra cosa más que en el camino que tenía enfrente.

Cuando llegó al edificio donde vivía, el vigilante lo saludo con amigable familiaridad y él devolvió el saludo con pocas ganas. Revisó el correó, pero no encontró más que publicidad y una invitación para sacar una tarjeta de crédito, como si no tuviera suficiente con las tres que ya tenía, las cuales tendría que pagar la próxima semana.

Subió en el elevador hasta el decimo cuarto piso de quince. No había ninguna otra puerta más que la suya marcada con el numero 24. Entró en el oscuro recinto, encendió la luz y se dirigió de inmediato a la sala, donde revisó la contestadora.

Nada, nada, un anunció que no se iba a molestar en escuchar y…

—_Hola, Itachi, soy yo, Mikoto…_ —de la contestadora comenzó a fluir con la ligereza la encantadora voz de su madre. Se sentó al lado del teléfono, en uno de los largos sofás de cuero negro y escuchó con atención— …_llamo para saludar ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no llamas a casa, tu padre y yo queremos saber qué tal te va ¿El trabajo va bien? ¿Hay alguna chica que quieras presentarnos? _—Soltó una risita e Itachi sonrió— _Sabes, ayer recibimos una carta de tu hermano, ya se acercan las vacaciones de verano y dice que vendrá a casa ¿Esta vez sí tendrás vacaciones? Bueno, no quiero acabarme tu cinta, llámame en cuanto puedas, te quiero. _

Le gustaba hablar con su madre, era una mujer encantadora y sentía su cariño por él irradiando por sus poros, aun si no la tenía cerca y sólo escuchaba su voz en una grabación su amor de madre se transmitía con facilidad.

Repitió la grabación

Pensó en llamarle en ese momento, pero al ver la hora en el reloj se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para que dieran las diez de la noche, y no quería molestar a sus padres llamando a tales horas.

Se levantó del sofá y se desperezo estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Fue a la cocina para prepararse un sándwich y tomar un refresco como cena, ya que no solía cocinar ni tener los ingredientes para hacerlo. A veces pensaba en que debía contratar a alguien para que hiciera la comida y la limpieza, cosa que él hacía hasta el fin de semana, pero desechaba la idea al pensar que dicha persona tendría la libertad de entra a su casa cuando le placiera, él no estaba ahí casi nunca.

Encendió la televisión y se comió la cena sentado y haciendo zapping, hasta que una noticia llamó su atención:

—…_entre otras noticias_ —decía el presentador con seriedad— _el cadáver del desaparecido empresario, Orochimaru Sennin, fue encontrado está tarde en un vertedero de basura está tarde. Según informes oficiales, el exitoso empresario fue asesinado por un sólo disparo por la mañana de ayer. Al parecer, el cuerpo de la víctima fue movido de lugar en múltiples ocasiones y no hay pistas sobre el asesino. Lo único que se encontró en la escena, y esto es información exclusiva, es una nota hecha a computadora que tiene escrito lo siguiente _—apareció en la pantalla una fotografía de la hoja de papel—: " _I.U. No me dijiste qué hacer después"…_

Itachi dejó de poner atención después de eso. Conocía al tal Orochimaru, no personalmente, pero sabía quién era. Era un ejecutivo importante de la compañía que había demandando a Nagato de fraude y…era la paranoia seguramente, pero el "I. U." en la nota lo había remitido de inmediato a su propio nombre, y además, él no le había dicho a "la voz" cómo proceder.

Decidió que ya estaba muy cansado y pensando estupideces, así que se dio una ducha raída y se fue a dormir. Él no había hecho nada…

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado, se aprecian sus comentarios _

_Y no olviden pasarse por el blog "Soy un zapato y odio mi vida", que una amiga y yo acabamos de abrir, hablaremos de cosas random: anime, música, pequeñas historias originales, reflexiones y más: _

_http:/ pikachar – szov . blogspot . mx/ (sólo quiten los espacios)_


End file.
